Talk:Syndra/@comment-218.186.15.10-20120923040506/@comment-218.186.15.10-20120923131935
But bear in mind that none of her skills have a casting time, meaning that she is able to pull off combos very fast. She can grab a minion, throw it and create another dark sphere at the enemy's feet then stun him in a split second if you're fast enough. We can compare her to some other zone controllers like Zyra, since I feel that Zyra is another great zone controller. Her Q does more damage than Zyra's Q (both have about the same size I think) at rank 5 with a shorter cooldown. Zyra has the ability to create plants to attack; Syndra has the ability to either throw that sphere to either slow or stun/knockback. Zyra's E is a hard CC with a long cooldown of 12s - it's quite long at later ranks at ~1s, but dodgeable. Syndra's W gets a slow lasting 1.5-2s (i.e. a "soft" CC), but gets to spam it more often at later ranks. Zyra has the ability to create another plant to slow enemies while dealing damage (melee range), while Syndra has a skillshot stun/knockback that lasts for 1.5s while dealing damage. Zyra's R is a large AoE that deals moderate damage and knocks up enemies if they stay in the area for too long - however it has a long CD. Syndra gets a single target nuke that deals relatively high damage, which increases based on how many spheres she has on the ground - it also has a rather long CD, but just slightly shorter than Zyra's. We can also compare Syndra and Orianna. Orianna gets a very short CD nuke with her Q, which her other abilities originate from. It has slightly longer range than Syndra's Q but deals much less damage. Orianna gets a slow similar to Syndra's W; it speeds up allies and slows enemies (effect diminishes), and has a similar CD to Syndra's W, which also slows enemies, but the slow remains constant. Both deal about the same damage and ahve the same scaling. Orianna gets a shield that protects allies and deals minor damage to enemies the ball passes through; ally can become the source of her W and R. Syndra gets the ability to stun/knockback; it is a skillshot, but has the potential to have a huge AoE depending on the number of balls on the field. Orianna gets an medium sized AoE fling; Syndra gets a powerful single-target nuke. Both have about the same CD (Syndra's is 10s shorter). Why am I comparing these champions? All these champions have trade-offs. Some are potentially better than others. But all depends on the situation. I don't think Syndra is OP or UP, the -only- issue that they could change is the range of her R (and maybe Q), as Zyra and Orianna do have better ranges I'll admit. But in terms of utility ALONE, I think that they are all doing just fine and do well in different situations. For example, if you need CC, CC and more CC, Zyra is your choice. If you want a mix of nuking potential and CC, Syndra would be better. If you need team buffs, Orianna would be better then. It depends on the situation. The only "imbalance" is in the execution of their abilities. Syndra's way of casting is indeed strange at first, but give her time, for she is just as viable as Orianna and Zyra.